<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape by brinthie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983568">Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinthie/pseuds/brinthie'>brinthie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ALTER EGO (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinthie/pseuds/brinthie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the wonders of the world, right at her fingertips. Won't you take her with you in your journey?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Es/Wanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her first steps are shaky, uneven. The ground is still, and yet beneath Es' feet, they feel treacherously rocky. There is little comfort to be had in the book she clutches harshly against her chest, the smallest reminder of a once-upon-a-time where security blanketed her and confined her with its stifling heat. That's all gone now. Her stuttering heartbeat echoes against the leather bind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There, there," a gentle voice coos. Es chances a look up and finds you there, a bright smile etched upon your lips. Ever the wanderer; the thought of escaping must excite you a lot. "That's it, Es. Just a few steps more and we're out of these dreaded halls."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop acting like I'm a kid," Es snaps, though even she can sense the insincerity behind the venom of her words. "I'm not a stupid child."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your smile widens. "Of course not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hallways are long. They move past the point of eternity and back, winding along the sands of time to stop its very flow. It almost feels impossible to escape these hollow walls. But then you stop in front of her, and with a single, mischievous smile sent her way, you open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es freezes. Her heart jumps to her throat, dancing to the rhythm of the cool wind that blows past her skin. She pauses, because that's all she can do. You take her hand in yours — it's a small comfort, but Es takes whatever she can —and tug her forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything rushes in, all at once. The winds, the grass, the sand, the sun, the sky, the cold. Chirping sounds — shadows encircle the sun only to fly off with a world-defying screech. In the background, the sun bleeds into the horizon, and it's the most beautiful crimson-peach Es thinks she'll ever see. Too much. Too much. Too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You squeeze her hand. It's barely enough to keep Es tethered to reality, but it is enough to let her regain her senses. She can't breathe. It's all too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Beautiful, isn't it?" you murmur. "I've always loved the sunset."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>The sunset</em>. So that's what that is. Es has read books and books that describe sunsets up to a degree where she thought she could imagine seeing it and feeling it just as vividly as actually seeing it in real life. No. Books and words could never describe this. This is too beautiful for words. Adrenaline buzzes beneath her skin, lighting goosebumps along its way. Es shivers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's beautiful," she repeats. She can't take her eyes away from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You allow her to bask in the moment in silence, but your hand in hers keeps her secure in the knowledge that you haven't left her side yet. So Es lets herself be dazzled by the beauty of nature's suicide, keeping her eyes set on the bleeding sun until dusk creeps in and soaks the world in an indigo hue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's even more beautiful than the sunset. Stars peek from their slumber, rising beautifully into a patterned weave against the night sky. Es tries to take it all in, but overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of everything, she can do nothing but stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," you prompt, earning a glance from her. "Don't worry, this isn't the last time you'll be seeing all these. There's always tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tomorrow?" Es asks. There's a sort of vulnerability in her tone that she despises, but she quells that when you turn to smile at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, tomorrow. I'll take you here to see the sunset and the night sky again tomorrow, all right? I promise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Promise</em>. Es clutches her book tightly and nods, hiding the smile that threatens to spill her emotions into the blank canvass of her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But for now, let's go," you say. "I have so many more things to show you! I'm sure you'll enjoy them all. We have this whole journey ahead of us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es lets herself be pulled to wherever you're leading her. "What's the rush?" she huffs. "It's not like we're running out of time. We have all the time in the world."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn to give her a bashful look. "Yeah, you're right. Just got a bit excited, I guess. The world's so big. I wanna show you everything right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop rushing everything," she sighs. She feels warm, even as the breezes chill her when they touch her skin. "We'll get to everything you want to show me one by one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, of course," you agree. "Together."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Have a nice day uwu ❣️❣️❣️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>